We are studying the organization of plant lectin receptors on erythrocytes and lymphocytes. Membrane gylcoproteins which contain the receptor site are being isolated and characterized. The sugar chains in lectin binding are being sequenced. The distribution of the gylcoproteins on the cell surface is being studied with the freeze-etch electron microscopy.